


Enticing

by plantbaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbaby/pseuds/plantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a certain lilt to Magnus’ voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enticing

There is a certain lilt to Magnus’ voice. Usually, it remains unnoticed, lost in the whirlwind of his pronounced gestures and facial expressions. When he is sleepy or tired though, it grows more obvious, the sounds becoming more drawn out and soft. Alec would call it almost enticing, the way Magnus’ mouth curves around the syllables. 

He likes the gentle hum of Magnus’ voice in the morning when he is chastising Meow. He can’t help but smile at the way Magnus nags about his clients, exasperation clear in the way he is spitting out insults. He loves it when he can hear laughter in his banter, his tone so light it makes Alec lightheaded. He cherishes the moments when Magnus’ voice goes timid with the heavy weight of past centuries, his mouth brushing accidentally against the base of Alec’s throat as he reminisces. He likes it the best though when Magnus whispers against him, almost kissing his words into his skin, his warm breath branding him.


End file.
